Thank You
by fandomuser
Summary: Notable HP people that taught us 7 lessons. Disclaimer: I do not own the HP series, that's J.K. Rowling.
1. Harry Potter

**Thank You, Harry James Potter**

1. You taught us about true bravery, from facing dangerous missions to having the courage to not fight back.

2. You taught us that even though the beginning of our lives aren't perfect, if we work hard and never give up, the ending can be our own defintion of picture perfect.

3. You taught us that even though we have flaws, that doesn't mean that we're horrible people, just that we are human.

4. You taught us that being an orphan doesn't mean you don't know the feeling of love.

5. You taught us selflessness.

6. You taught us how to be humble, in spite of our achievements, family status, possessions, or wealth.

7. You taught us that stardom isn't as fun as it sounds.


	2. Ron Weasley

**Thank You, Ronald "Ron" Bilius Weasley**

1. You taught us how to be loyal.

2. You taught us that even with a bad temper and sarcastic humor, we will always be needed.

3. You taught us that a good and true heart is just as important as talent or intellect.

4. You taught us that an immature, insensitive person can still be the greatest man or woman you've ever met.

5. You taught us you don't have to be the hero to be a hero.

6. You taught us to never break a friendship, jus t because of fame.

7. You taught us that, once in our life, we all have to face our deepest fears and insecurities.


	3. Hermione Granger

**Thank You, Hermione Jean Weasley (nee Granger)**

1. You taught us that intelligence is never something to be ashamed of.

2. You taught us that learning can be fun, with the right perspective.

3. You taught us to always value a person's mind over their appearance.

4. You taught us that a supposed ugly duckling can transform into a gorgeous swan.

5. You taught us to be realistic.

6. You taught us to be undertsnading, but firm.

7. You taught us that there more important things than rules or laws: Friendship, family, love, justice, peace, and a better future.


	4. Neville Longbottom

**Thank You, Neville Longbottom**

1. You taught us to have courage, even when we are scared out of our minds.

2. You taught us to stand up to our bullies.

3. You taught us that standing up tou enemies makes us brave, but standing up to our friends shows true bravery.

4. You taught us that being tough doesn't come from looking it, but having a tough heart.

5. You taught us how someone supposedly wimpy and weak boy can grow into a heroic, strong man.

6. You taught us to have confidence in ourselves.

7. You taught us to keep mementos from our parents, no matter someone's unwelcomed opinion.


	5. Ginny Weasley

**Thank You, Ginevra "Ginny" Molly Potter (nee Weasley)**

1. You taught us to be bold.

2. You taught us to never take anyone's drama or mood swings.

3. You taught us that it's possible to fight our demons, magical or real.

4. You taught us that it's okay to ask for help.

5. You taught us that size doesn't gurantee power.

6. You taught usthat everyone grows up, different from when you first met them.

7. You taught us to be understanding of a person's wishes.


	6. Luna Lovegood

**Thank You, Luna Scamander (nee Lovegood)**

1. You taught us to be unique.

2. You taught us to not care what others think about us because: _those who mind, don't matter and those who don't mind, do matter._

3. You taught us that there are different types of geniuses.

4. You taught us to be open minded.

5. You taught us to accept the death of those we love.

6. You taught us it's okay to be a bit strange or different, better actually.

7. You taught us, in your own words, "the things we love have a way of coming back to us, if not in the way we expect".


	7. Draco Malfoy

**Thank You, Draco Lucius Malfoy**

1. You taught us that _everyone_ has feelings.

2. You taught us that even bullies have their own bullies.

3. You taught us that even bad people have redeeming qualities.

4. You taught us how to be witty and clever in humor.

5. You taught us that a person, you once knew a an aroogant,vicious bully can change, if only a little.

6. You taught us how far a child will go to protect his or her family.

7. You taught us how a parent's prejudice can be pass on to their child.


	8. James Potter

**Thank You, James Potter I**

1. You taught us how to be charming.

2. You taught us to die for our family, when they are threatened.

3. You taught us some bullies have standards on bullying or teasing someone.

4. You taught us that even a heroic, kind, and brave person could've at first been a mean, arrogant, self righteous toerag.

5. You taught us that love can change and mature someone.

6. You taught us tp try and have fun at every possible moment.

7. You taught us that not all sons turn out to be like their father in personality.


	9. Lily Potter

**Thank You, Lily Potter (nee Evans)**

1. You taught us the true powere of love.

2. You taught us how a mother will **die,** to ensure her child's safety.

3. You taught us to try and see the inner beauty of, not only people, but things.

4. You taught us about the beauty and sadness of sacrifice.

5. You taught us to not date someone who harasses or tease unsuspecting individuals just for the fun of it, especially if one of them is your best friend.

6. You taught us to give someone a chance if they truly have grown up.

7. You taught us to standby our morals, even if they contradict with the beliefs of your best friend or a person who keeps flirting with you.


	10. Sirius Black

**Thank You, Sirius Black**

1. You taught us how utter and complete recklessness can lead to your own downfall.

2. You taught us how to be fatherly to a fatherless child.

3. You taught us to loyal to our friends that are loyal to us, in return.

4. You taught us that not all "black sheeps" of families are bad.

5. You taught us that family doesn't define us.

6. You taught us that, in your own words, _"the ones we love never really leave us" _, we just need to remeber them in our hearts.

7. You taught us, in your own words, _"everyone has light and dark insdie them, what truly defines them is the part they choose to act on"._


	11. Remus Lupin

**Thank You, Remus John Lupin**

1. You taught us that it's okay to be scared, everyone is.

2. You taught us to find happiness even when we are face with our worst memories.

3. You taught us to not judge someone based solely on their illness.

4. You taught us that even a shabby dresser can be someone you want as your ally.

5. You taught us that even if you don't participate in a bullying, if you don't put a stop to it before it escalates, then you, yourself can qualify as a bully.

6. You taught us even a courageous and loyal person can still be a coward.

7. You taught us that no matter what, there is always to survive.


	12. Arthur Weasley

**Thank You, Arthur Weasley**

1. You taught us how to have a healthy obsession.

2. You taught us it's okay to be curious about the unknown.

3. You taught us to teach our children to never, under any circumstances, discriminate a ceratin group of people for a stupid reason.

4. You taught us how a father will attack some jerk who disrespects his family.

5. You taught us that money doesn't define the man, but his love and devotion.

6. You taught us how to keep the peace in a household.

7. You taught us the true definition of a "family man".


	13. Molly Weasley

**Thank You, Molly Weasley (nee Prewett)**

1. You taught us the true meaning of a firm, but loving mother.

2. You taught us how to be motherly to a motherless child.

3. You taught us to discpline our children when they've done or said wrong.

4. You taught us even a housewife should not be messed with.

5. You taught us that maternal love always beats obsessive love.

6. You taught us the good and bad sides of an overprotective, motherly woman.

7. You taught us how a mother will kill to protect her child from impending harm.


	14. Bill Weasley

**Thank You, William "Bill" Arthur Weasley**

1. You taught us that there are cool siblings in the world.

2. You taught us the importance of keeping promises with peolpe of certain professions.

3. You taught us if you keep to your true self, a scar doesn't matter.

4. You taught us how a job can be both exciting and dangerous.

5. You taught us to give advice to our younger siblings when they need it most.

6. You taught us how to be relaxed.

7. You taught us that you don't have to follow your parent's wishes, but your own.


	15. Charlie Weasley

**Thank You, Charles "Charlie" Weasley**

1. You taught us to enjoy the outdoors.

2. You taught us that sometimes our dream job is thousands of miles away from our childhood home.

3. You taught us the joy of a career with animals.

4. You taught us it is possible to maintain a long distance relationship, but with family.

5. You taught us to stay loyal to your family, no matter how many miles apart.

6. You taught us to be adventurous.

7. You taught us that even if we don't get married or have kids, we can still live a pretty great and complete life.


	16. Percy Weasley

**Thank You, Percy "Perce" Ignatius Weasley**

1. You taught us how _very_ annoying a pompous, opinionated person can be.

2. You taught how to plan for our future.

3. You taught us that even a pompous can be a caring, older sibling.

4. You taught us how someone can and will disown their family, for their own benefits.

5. You taught us to strive for success in our career field.

6. You taught us the truest form of insensitivity.

7. You taught us to choose our families over our jobs, because you never know when you'll see them again.


	17. The Weasley Twins

**Thank You, Fred and George Weasley**

1. You both taught us that not all pranksters are cruel and vicious, as many people assume.

2. You both taught us that anything's possible with enough nerve.

3. You both taught us that laughter is the best cure for a stressful situation.

4. You both taught us that it's possible to start our own business.

5. You both taught us that not all dropouts have difficult lives with miserable jobs.

6. You taught us that, if possible, die with a smile on your face, to lighten the pained expressions on your loved ones' .

7. You taught us that there are some deaths you won't get over, and that's okay.


	18. Lucius Malfoy

**Thank You, Lucius Malfoy**

1. You taught us money doesn't mean happiness.

2. You taught us that villianous people can have good publicity.

3. You taught us how easy it is to become power hungry.

4. You taught us that our status doesn't mean we will always get help.

5. You taught us the evil side of having "connections" in a government.

6. You taught us to be happy for what we have.

7. You taught us that not even a cold, ruthless, mean person isn't all the way evil.


	19. Narcissa Malfoy

**Thank You, Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black)**

1. You taught us to _never_ spoil an only child.

2. You taught us to not give entire power to the father.

3. You taught us how to support our significant other.

4. You taught us to defend you family from your family.

5. You taught us how important family is.

6. You taught us that a matriarch of an evil family, isn't exactly evil herself, just an elitist.

7. You taught us how a mother will lie to find and safeguard her only child, even to a powerful, cold, unstable lunatic.


	20. Bellatrix Lestrange

**Thank You, Bellatrix Lestrange (nee Black)**

1. You taught us about _true_ craziness.

2. You taught us how evil can be the total essence of someone.

3. You taught us real ruthlessness, at it's very height.

4. You taught us how the harsh truth of how some families have the willpower and nonchalance to kill their own blood.

5. You taught us there are truly bad people in the world.

6. You taught us obsessive love, and how it can twist someone's mind.

7. You taugt us how something so beautiful can be so ugly at the same time.


	21. Nymphadora Tonks

**Thank You, Nymphadora Lupin (nee Tonks)**

1. You taught us to follow our heart.

2. You taught us to never give in, no matter how hopeless it seems.

3. You taught us that love has no age limit.

4. You taught us how a rookie can become the master, with time and patience.

5. You taught us that clumsy doesn't mean incompetent.

6. You taught us to laugh at ourselves.

7. You taught us that making friends is easy, if you are yourself.


	22. Dobby

**Thank You, Dobby**

1. You taught us to value our freedom.

2. You taught that great power can come from the most unexpected creatures.

3. You taught us to protect the ones we love, even if it results in our death.

4. You taught us to rebel against our abusive masters.

5. You taught us to remain loyal to those who are kind to us.

6. You taught us that sometimes you have to steal to assisst a friend in need

7. You taught us that slavery, to anyone, is wrong.


	23. Dolores Umbridge

**Thank You, Dolores Umbridge**

1. You taught us abouadult creepiness.

2. You taught us about hypocrisy, to its highest degree.

3. You taught us how irritating a giggle can be.

4. You taught that not all ladies who wear pink are soft and sweet.

5. You taught us how anyone in power can and will abuse that said power.

6. You taught us one must not tell lies.

7. You taught us that education with a political plan is a foreshadowment for despair.


	24. Rubeus Hagrid

**Thank You, Rubeus Hagrid**

1. You taught us love and care fore all living things.

2. You taught us to never judge a book by its cover.

3. You taught us to not end a friendship over material objects or pets.

4. You taught us anything canbe adorable with the right perspective.

5. You taught us be loyal at every twisted, suprising corner.

6. You taught us to give special attention to our pets

7. You taught us how to be warmhearted.


	25. Minerva McGonagall

**Thank You, Minerva McGonagall**

1. You taught us, no matter our age, we can still fight.

2. You taught us to not favor one group, when they have done something wrong.

3. You taught us how badass we can be.

4. You taught us how heartbreaking love can be on occasion.

5. You taught us to not take crap from anyone, at any age.

6. You taught us to use our brains and our heart at the same time.

7. You taught us that even the elderly can give sass.


	26. Cedric Diggory

**Thank You, Cedric Diggory**

1. You taught us to be fair.

2. You taught us to congratulate someone for their gifts.

3. You taught us how to thank someone properly.

4. You taught us to not let your friends bully another person.

5. You taught us how to be polite to guests, including foreign guests.

6. You taught us to not let our parents, even if they're defending you, to harass another person for little reason.

7. You taught us that even good and kind spirits, can sometimes be killed by those of evil and vindictiveness.


	27. Fleur Delacour

**Thank You, Fleur Weasley (nee Delacour)**

1. You taught us that love has no boundaries.

2. You taught us that a woman can fight on equal terms as a man.

3. You taught us that love isn't measured in beauty.

4. You taught us that daughter-in-laws can be younger versions of their mother-in-laws.

5. You taught us to never forget the good things people have done for us in the past.

6. You taught us to be grateful.

7. You taught us to keep our mouths shut if were going to negative opinions about someone else's choices or interest.s


	28. Viktor Krum

**Thank You, Viktor Krum**

1. You taught us that our school doesn't define our beliefs.

2. You taught us how to treat a young lady.

3. You taught us that not all world famous men are arrogant gits, trying to get as many girls as humanly possible.

4. You taught us ti stay focus on our current goal.

5. You taught us that even if our first love doesn't work out, we can still find true love.

6. You taught us that anyone go pro in ou favorite sport.

7. You taught us, especially young men, how to be gentlemen.


	29. Rita Skeeter

**Thank You, Rita Skeeter**

1. You taught us that karma will come back to get you.

2. You taught us to not always trust articles that recounts an interview.

3. You taught us to beware nosy people.

4. You taught us libel, or written slander about someone.

5. You taught us about hard work, even if the work is total exaggerations and lies.

6. You taught us to keep to the facts.

7. You taught us how someone can seem evil, but isn't.


	30. Cho Chang

**Thank You, Cho Chang**

1. You taught us how to tell someone else who wants you as a date, that you already have a date.

2. You taught us that rebound relationships are never a good idea.

3. You taught us constant jealousy isn't a good thing to deal with in a relationship.

4. You taught us to try and be friends with an ex, if he/she wants the same thing too.

5. You taught us how awkward the two parties are after a break-up.

6. You taught us that you shouldn't try and use somebody to discuss details about a past ex.

7. You taught us the heartbreaking version of a couple not together anymore.


	31. Peter Pettigrew

**Thank You, Peter Pettigrew**

1. You taught us rats are **not** friends.

2. You taught us that our actions will lead to our death.

3. You taught us the truest form of cowardice.

4. You taught us that some of our lifelong friends can betray us.

5. You taught us how pitiful it is to beg for our life.

6. You taught us the difference between a friend and a follower.

7. You taught us to never wholly trust someone, no matter how long you know them.


	32. Sybill Trelawney

**Thank You, Sybill Trewlaney**

1. You taught us we can't change the past, only the future.

2. You taught us to see what others aren't able to see.

3. You taught us to believe in what we say, even if others don't.

4. You taught us that even phonies can be the real thing.

5. You taught us, that one day, we will face the Grim for real.

6. You taught us it's not okay to be dramatic all the time.

7. You taught us that a few fortunes can come true.


	33. Seamus Finnigan

**Thank You, Seamus Finnigan**

1. You taught us to keep trying and trying, until we succeed.

2. You taught us to be _very _careful playing with fire or explosive products.

3. You taught us that our handicap can become a valuable weapon in the future.

4. You taught us to apologize to someone, especally our firends, when we are wrong.

5. You taught us to be easy going.

6. You taught us that not all of our friends will believe us, mainly because of their parents are skeptical.

7. You taught us to not let our parents choose our actions for us.


	34. Kreacher

**Thank You, Kreacher**

1. You taught us that if you wan to know a man, look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equal.

2. You taught us how prejudice can affect the prejudiced.

3. You taught us that anyone get used to being yelled or threatened at.

4. You taught us the sick truth of how the abused can form an attachment to his/her abusers.

5. You taught us to be kind to those we deem useless.

6. You taught us about loyalty to superiors, even when they are dead.

7. You taught us the ultimate form of being brainwashed.


	35. Cornelius Fudge

**Thank You, Cornelius Fudge**

1. You taught us how to dress for success.

2. You taught us to never trust a peron in politics.

3. You taught us that a weak leader will only make his home weaker than it has to be.

4. You taught us how far someone will go to silence the truth.

5. You taught us about corruption in the government.

6. You taught us what lengths anyone will go to remain in power.

7. You taught us how someone will be your friend at first, then your enemy, then a friend again.


	36. Lavender Brown

**Thank You, Lavender Brown**

1. You taught us that physical relationships don't last very long.

2. You taught us that being girly can be the eqivalent of being a nuisance.

3. You taught us not to give embrassing jewelry to our lovers.

4. You taught us that it's not cool to gossip behind people's backs with your friends.

5. You taught us to be weary of our boyfriends/girlfriends spending too much time with their best friend of the opposite sex.

6. You taught us how some people dont' take break-ups too well.

7. You taught us that even the annoying, crazy girl is also the brave woman who died for something better.


	37. Vernon Dursley

**Thank You, Vernon Dursley**

1. You taught us nasty one man can be.

2. You taught us how one will lie in order to appear normal to their neighbors.

3. You taught us what will result in raising a spoiled, bratty child.

4. You taught us to try and impress our bosses.

5. You taught us to use anything to protect our family.

6. You taught us that prejudice is on both sides.

7. You taught us that even after years of knowing someone, sometimes your feelings about them will not change.


	38. Petunia Dursley

**Thank You, Petunia Dursley (nee Evans)**

1. You taught us that the ones we think are the most polite, are really the ones who are the rudest.

2. You taught us you don't always get what you want, and sometimes that's for the best.

3. You taught us that being a busybody neighbor, is not a good neighbor at all.

4. You taught us how far a mother will spoil her child, to show him/her love.

5. You taught us that jealousy really is a sad and pathetic thing to have towards someone.

6. You taught us that love can show in the strangest of ways.

7. You taught us to never cut off your relationship with your family, because the next time you hear about them, they are either missing or worse, dead.


	39. Dudley Dursley

**Thank You, Dudley Dursley**

1. You taught us about brattiness.

2. You taught us that we need to discipline our children.

3. You taught us that we need to take a good look at ourselves, to see what we are really like.

4. You taught us to lose a couple of pounds.

5. You taught us about ungratefullness.

6. You taught us that a handshake can be another form of a heartfelt apology to some people.

7. You taught us give thanks to someone who not only saved your life, but made you into a more mature person.


	40. Tom Riddle Jr

**Thank You, Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr.**

1. You taught us how a loveless union can result in a child who does not know love.

2. You taught us that without knowing love or friendship, you are weak.

3. You taught us that there will always be hateful and prejudice people, and we have to watch out for them.

4. You taught us that the desire for power will only lead in death.

5. You taught us how sad it was to only be loyal to yourself.

6. You taught us that immortality is a foolhardy request.

7. You taught us that arrogance can lead to your utter demise.


	41. Kingsley Shacklebolt

**Thank You, Kingsley Shacklebolt**

1. You taught us to fight for what is truly right.

2. You taught us to try and keep the peace.

3. You taught us the very definiton of a badass.

4. You taught us how to take command when the need comes.

5. You taught that a leader is there in times of peace and war.

6. You taught us to form friendships with other countries.

7. You taught us how to be strong, in body and mind.


	42. Godric Gryffindor

**Thank You, Godric Gryffindor**

1. You taught us to have strength of heart.

2. You taught us to be chivalrous.

3. You taught us about acceptance to all types of people.

4. You taught us to value those of courage.

5. You taught us to give others a choice.

6. You taught us to be daring.

7. You taught us to try and leave a legacy that future generations can use.


	43. Helga Hufflepuff

**Helga Hufflepuff**

1. You taught us to treat others equally.

2. You taught us to be unafraid of hard work.

3. You taught us to a give a home to those who have none.

4. You taught us to be honest people.

5. You taught us to be fair to others.

6. You taught us how to be tenacious.

7. You taught us to show compassion.


	44. Rowena Ravenclaw

**Thank You, Rowena Ravenclaw**

1. You taught us, in your own words, _"wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure" _.

2. You taught us to be creative with our work.

3. You taught us to use our intelligence when making choices.

4. You taught us to develop a sharp mind.

5. You taught us beauty can be intimidating.

6. You taught us to be forgiving.

7. You taught us that wisdom comes from failures, not successes.


	45. Salazar Slytherin

**Thank You, Salazar Slytherin**

1. You taught us to be ambitious.

2. You taught us to be cunning.

3. You taught us to be resourceful.

4. You taught us, that on occasion if you want something, you have to break the rules.

5. You taught us how to use cleverness.

6. You taught us how a family can die based on some stupid prejudice.

7. You taught us how friendships can be destroyed because of tradition.


	46. Hedwig

**Thank You, H****edwig**

1. You taught us the love our pets have for us is real.

2. You taught us be a support system.

3. You taught us to protect our beloved owners.

4. You taught us how to be beautiful, inside and outside.

5. You taught us move or fly forward.

6. You taught us that the sky is the limit.

7. You taught us that we all need to transfer into adulthood.


	47. Oliver Wood

**Thank You, Oliver Wood**

1. You taught us to do what we love with passion.

2. You taught us how to be a good team captain.

3. You taught us that even though losing is far from great, we have to accept the fact we lost the game.

4. You taught us to have good sportsmanship.

5. You taught us that our passion can be our career.

6. You taught us how to be competitive.

7. You taught us that we shouldn't let one important subject in our life be practically the only thing on our minds and in our lives.


	48. Severus Snape

**Thank You, Severus Snape**

1. You taught us that love can redeem anyone.

2. You taught us to _always_ love the people who cared deeply about you.

3. You taught us to control our emotions.

4. You taught us that someone who appears as you nemesis, can actually be your greatest ally.

5. You taught that good is **not** nice.

6. You taught us the meaning of an agent or spy.

7. You taught us what **"true love"** really means.


	49. Albus Dumbledore

**Thank You, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

1. You taught us to the well organized mind, death isbut the next great adventure.

2. You taught us we all have to choose between what is right and what is easy.

3. You taught us that happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one remebers to turn on the light.

4. You taught us that it does not do well to dwell on dreams and forget to live.

5. You taught us it is not our abilities, but our choices that show us who we really are.

6. You taught us it's the unknown we fear when we look upon death and darkness, nothing more.

7. You taught us to not pity the dead, but pity the living, especially those who live without love.


	50. JK Rowling

**Thank You, Joanne "J.K." Rowling**

1. You taught us the importance of love, in all forms.

2. You taught us to value friendship and family above all else.

3. You taught us to gather inner strength when facing tough choices.

4. You taught that hate is always around us, and we have to accept it.

5. You taught us to be brave, honest, creative, and ambitious in life.

6. You taught us that everyone has their flaws, even the hero, and that's okay.

7. You taught us to imagine, because imagining is the first step to help us change the world into a better place.


End file.
